Happy Interrupting Oder:Wie tötet man ein Fangirl
by jamew85
Summary: Gut, DAS kommt dabei herraus, wenn ich auf zucker bin...


Happy Interrupting – wie tötet man ein Fangirl  
  
Ok. Kleine Vorwarnung meinerseits. Ich bin momentan auf Zucker, habe ´nen Liter Cola, fünf   
  
Tassen Cappuccino, 10 Folgen Hellsing und Dutzende englische humor Fanfictions intus und   
  
habe obendrein eine Schwester bei mir, die mich unbedingt fragen musste wie groß   
  
Andersons piep wohl ist...  
  
Erwartet also nicht allzu viel geistreiches. ?  
  
Heinkel stürzt mit seiner Pistole ins Zimmer.  
  
Heinkel: FREEEZE!  
  
Arderia:...I´m Ma Baker! Put your hands in the air and give me all your money!  
  
Heinkel: What? oo??  
  
Arderia läuft im Raum herum, tut so als würde sie auf einem Pferd gen Leremie reiten und   
  
summt die Melodie von Bonney M´s „Ma Baker"  
  
Arderia: Tum-tum-tum tududum  
  
Yumi kommt herein.  
  
Yumi: Maan! Konntest du nicht auf mich warten, Heine?  
  
Arderia: Waiiiit! We need some Pockies now!  
  
Yumi: Oo? Wer ist DAS?  
  
Heinkel: Oder WAS ist das?  
  
Anderson stapft in den Raum.  
  
Anderson: Was braucht ihr zwei denn so lange für eine Fünf-Minuten-Terrine?  
  
Arderia: ANDERSON! Waiiiii!!  
  
Arderia fällt Anderson ganz unwillkürlich um den Hals.  
  
Heinkel: Ein Fangirl...  
  
Arderia: Cutycutycutyyyy! knuddeknuddelknuff   
  
Yumi: Jup! Ein Fangirl.  
  
Anderson: geknuddeltwerd By gods sake! Ist DAS besessen?  
  
Yumi: Nein, so sind Fangirls immer.  
  
Anderson: mehrgeknuddeltwerd Oh, kann mir denn irgendwer helfen?  
  
Alucard „pops out of nowhere"  
  
Alucard: Haha! Hab ich dich, Judas Priester!  
  
Arderia: Gotcha! Gotta catch ´em all! Hellsingmon!  
  
Anderson: Bakimono! Heute werde ich dich ´gen Hölle schicken!  
  
Alucard: Öhm,...Du hast da was hängen.  
  
Anderson: rotwerd Jetzt werde bitte nicht intim... Das ist meine Sache!  
  
Alucard: Nein, ich meine DAS da.  
  
poke poke Alucard stupst Arderia an.  
  
Arderia: Fauch!  
  
Alucard: Ist das krankhaft?  
  
Anderson: Nein! --  
  
Heinkel: Akute Fangirls.  
  
Arderia: Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen tragen Sie Ihren Arzt zu Ihrem Apotheker.  
  
Alucard: Ach Fangirls. Die hatte ich auch mal. Aber jetzt benutze ich das Shonen-ai Shampoo   
  
von Kasaan™ , jetzt in allen Supermärkten ihrer Wahl erhältlich.  
  
Yumi: Und das hilft?  
  
Alucard: Suuuper! Es hat nur eine Nebenwirkung.  
  
Anderson: Als da wäre?  
  
Alucard: Ich fühle mich zu männlichen Wesen hingezogen.  
  
Yumi Anderson: prust   
  
Heinkel: Du bist schwul??!!  
  
Yumi: Psst!! Nicht das „Sch"-wort!  
  
Arderia: „Sch"? „Sch" hmmm...Ich möchte ein „E" kaufen!  
  
Anderson: Das „Sch"-wort bringt Unglück!  
  
Arderia: Ich möchte lösen. „Schiermonnikoog die fünfzehnte"  
  
Heinkel: Warum? Schwul, schwul, schwul, schwul, schwul...  
  
Arderia: Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi...  
  
Maxwell kommt hinter einer Ecke hervor.  
  
Maxwell: Schwul? Wer? Wer ist schwul?  
  
Anderson: Hab ich´s nicht gesagt? Es bringt Unglück.  
  
Integra: Wundert mich nicht wirklich, dass dich das interessiert, Max.  
  
Yumi: Wo kommen Sie denn her?  
  
Integra: Betriebsgeheimnis.  
  
Anderson: Ha! Ich weiß ganz genau, wie Sie hier reingekommen sind. Schließlich haben Sie   
  
Maxwell...  
  
Integra schmeißt eine Pockypackung in Andersons Richtung.  
  
Arderia Anderson: Pockiiiiies!!!  
  
BOOM Selas hat sich ihren eigenen Eingang zur Küche geschossen.  
  
Arderia: Selas, wir machen den Weg frei!  
  
Anderson: MEINE Pockies!  
  
Alucard: seufz Wenn er nich so nach Weihrauch müffeln würde fänd ich ihn beinahe süß.  
  
Maxwell: Er gehört mir! Ich hab ihn zuerst gesehen!  
  
Selas: Das sieht das Fangirl da aber anders.  
  
Heinkel: Hey du! Was magst du eigentlich so an Anderson?  
  
Arderia: (summt Maybeline von Relient K) träller   
  
Heinkel: Erde an Fangirl. Erde an Fangirl. Bitte kommen!  
  
Arderia: Jeden Quadratzentimeter. Und glaub mir, bei 2,10 Metern sind das verdammich   
  
viele. ?  
  
Alucard: Wow! Sie kann ganze Sätze sprechen.  
  
Integra: Stell dir vor, sie kann sogar Mama sagen...  
  
Heinkel: Jetzt sag nur noch, dass sie singen kann, dann schrei ich aber laut!  
  
Anderson: Tower an Fangirl. Könntest du bitte von mir runtergehen?  
  
Arderia: kopfschüttel Banana!  
  
Anderson: Dann eben auf die harte Tour.  
  
Anderson versucht vergeblich das Fangirl von sich zu entfernen.  
  
Arderia: Das ist Fangirlpower!  
  
Selas: Maxwell, Sir?  
  
Maxwell: Ja? mit Schlangenaugen anschau   
  
Ein ziemlich verzweifeltes Anderson: HILFÄHÄ! Ich muss das Vieh von mir wegkriegen!   
  
Was sollen denn die anderen Kongregationen von mir denken wenn die mich so sehen? Ich   
  
hab doch ein Zölibat!  
  
Integra: Ja und? Maxwell geht doch auch in Adultshops.  
  
Maxwell: oo;;;  
  
Anderson: Aber der muss das Zeug, was er sich dort holt, nich ständig mit sich herumtragen.  
  
Alucard: Wenigstens ist dein Fangirl angezogen. Wenn ich da an meine denke...  
  
Selas: Maxwell, wollen Sie nicht etwas unternehmen?  
  
Anderson hat den Versuch aufgegeben das Fangirl mit Gewalt von seinem Rücken zu kriegen.   
  
Anderson: seufz verlorenglaubt   
  
Maxwell: Du hast recht.  
  
Arderia: Meiner!  
  
Maxwell: Nun, das glaub ich nicht! evilgrin   
  
Maxwell holt seine Axt „Silencia".  
  
Maxwell: haha HAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Anderson: Maxwell! Tu nichts was du später bereust!  
  
Arderia: YUFF! kopfnick   
  
Maxwell: Keine Angst, Alex. Die Wunden heilen wieder oder wachsen wieder nach.  
  
Andersonarderiasymbiose: Oo  
  
Arderia: LAUF!  
  
Anderson: Warum läufst du nicht selbst?  
  
Arderia: Weil trampen bequemer ist!  
  
Anderson: Geh runter!  
  
Maxwell: Halt schön still Aleximaus. Dann geht´s ganz schnell. träller   
  
Anderson Arderia: AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Maxwell, Anderson und Arderia verlassen etwas überhastet die Küche.  
  
Heinkel: Weg sind sie.  
  
Selas: Was mach ich eigentlich hier?  
  
Alucard: Eben. Hast du nichts besseres zu tun? Und Meister, was meinte Anderson eigentlich   
  
mit dir und Maxwell?  
  
Integra: .........nischts...! rotwerd   
  
Alucard: Wer´s glaubt.  
  
Integra: Komm, wir haben noch was zu erledigen.  
  
Alucard: JA! Lenk ruhig vom Thema ab! mecker zeter   
  
Yumi: He! Tragt euren Meister-Diener-Ehekrach zu Hause aus!  
  
Integra, Selas und Alucard verlassen die Küche durch das Loch in der Wand.  
  
Heinkel: Und weg sind auch sie...Gott! Zum Glück sind unsere Fanboys umgänglicher!  
  
Yumi: Spaghetti oder Nudeln in Tomatenmozarellasauce?  
  
Fin.  
  
Keine der in diesem Text verwendeten Figuren gehört mir und es wurde auch keiner von   
  
ihnen Leid zugefügt. 


End file.
